Mr. Tophat
Mr. Tophat is the main antagonist of the limited revival miniseries, Are You Afraid of The Dark?. He is portrayed by Rafael Casal. Biography He first appeared in Rachel's nightmare pursuing her and maniacally laughing as he appears in front of her and that she's welcome to the show, Rachel wakes up all sweaty and go back to sleep after telling herself it was just a dream as she return to sleep he was standing outside her house as two unknown children appear to his side and walk away with him. When Rachel was in class she draw him during him class only to be disappointed and threw her drawing away wich will be taken back by Graham who will tell the other about Rachel drawing the character which will allow her to the midnight society, she will tell the story of "The Carnival of Doom" which he will appear as the main antagonist after Bartholomew announce him as the ringmaster of horror which will scare the protagonist of the story, he will also kidnap two girls who will mysteriously disappear and when the girl will try to get where the Carnival was she will see its not there anymore like the carnival didn't happen and that the two girls still missing. The next day when Adam was about to walk his dog in the forest he will see some kind of Carnival going on and his dog will run as Adam try to catch it but then his dog will going home alone, then the teacher will tell the class that Adam is missing and will distribute some ticket wich Rachel and her friends will be shocked by the name of it as they realize its the same name as it was in the story. But when Rachel knew who take Adam she go to the midnight society for help at first they refuse much to Rachel dismay as she see they were to scared that her story come alive, wich Rachel was feeling alone and missed Adam since they were friends she then come up with a plan to defeat Mr. Tophat and explain it to her other friends wich they finally accept to go with her save Adam, since it was opening night of the carnival Rachel and her friends go there and see it was really like the story and nothing look fictional. They go in the tent and will meet Mr. Tophat and his minions after the show he will tell Rachel that "Its just the beginning of his show" and will also use the famous quote that he used for the protagonist of her story, which she and her friends will be attacked by all his minions as they try to escape, Rachel will see that her friends will lose their memory after Gavin disappear, which she will bring them to were the carnival as since she is the only one who keep her memory, they will also learn by Bartholomew that it is a way to defeat him and that they all have to find how to defeat that monster. Category:Male Category:Are You Afraid of the Dark Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Kidnapper Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Monster Master Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Deal Makers